A la recherche de soi
by Emma19
Summary: petits problèmes à l'horizon : certaines choses s'avèrent moins faciles que prévut !
1. 1: Mission

Salut moi c Emma !!!!! ceci est ma première fanfic sur Gundam wing alors soyez indulgent ! bien sur tous les commentaires seront les bien venus les bons comme les mauvais : en bref que ce soit des encouragements ou même des reproches je prends ! lol J'ai décidé décrire sur Gundam Wing : je n'ai vu que 4 épisodes ( vers le milieu de l'histoire ) donc si certaines infos ne sont pas juste n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse rectifier ! merci ! Sinon je tiens à dire que je me suis inspirée de - Boys to be boys to be girls - écrite par ma auteuse préférée : Kinebo et de - la maitresse du vent - de je sais plus qui !  
  
Alors avant l'habituel disclamed: les personnages de gundams wing ne m'appartiennent pas , je ne fait que les emprunter le moment de faire cette fanfic ! Par contre , je détiens les titres des persos que j'invente ^^ , si vous voulez les utilisez , vous serez sympa de me le demander avant ( normalement il n'y a aucune raison que je dise non ). Voilà pour le disclamed  
  
Gundam wing : A la recherche de soi .  
  
Genre ; euh je sais pas trop .  
  
Auteuse : Emma Dourein  
  
Je suis fidèle à 1+2 ( enfin plus ou moins ^^ ) et 3+4  
  
PETITES INDICATIONS Entre 2 * : la personne qui est en train de penser et de vivre les événements Un espace entre 2 paragraphes : changement de lieu ou de jours  
  
Chapitre 1 : la mission  
  
*Duo*  
  
Je dors ou du moins je fais semblant mais si j'en juge par les bruits de pas qui me parviennent de mon glaçon préféré ( alias Heero Yui aussi connu sous le surnom de soldat parfait ) je dois avoir abusé de mon temps de sommeil ! Je me demande parfois pourquoi je ne me lève pas lorsque je suis réveille pourquoi s'amuse à faire semblant ? Et ma réponse est toujours la même pour lui .Pour qu'il vienne me réveiller pour que je puisse sentir ses mains sur moi quand il me secoue , son souffle chaud près de mon oreille quand il me dit que si je ne me réveille pas il n'y aura plus rien pour mon petit déj ! Aujourd'hui à première vue , il doit être de mauvais poil quoique allez savoir avec lui , je me demande seulement s'il sait ce qu'est la souffrance et la contrariété ! Après tout , il sait se remettre les membres en place s'en même ciller , mais il me semble que lorsqu'il sort son flingue , c'est qu'il est contrarié . ouais . sauf qu'il le sort dès qu'on lui adresse la parole avec insistance ( je vous jure que j'exagère pas . bon ok un peu ) . Enfin là , je suis par terre et un peu de mauvais poil .  
  
-Non mais ça va pas la tête , t'as vu la bosse que tu viens de me faire !  
  
. après tout je viens de me faire jeter par terre , la bosse qui pousse sur mon front lorsque j'ai embrassé le sol le prouve et puis.  
  
-Ramène toi , on a une mission .  
  
. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau et .  
  
-. Les autres sont déjà en bas , dépêche-toi , on t'attend .  
  
. ce ton froid , détaché me donne envie de hurler . je déteste lorsqu'il a ce genre d'attitude indifférente : regard froid , ton neutre . mais surtout  
  
-J'arrive !  
  
. je me déteste quand je réagis comme ça : prenant un air enjoué pour masquer tout sentiment , j'ai presque envie de pleurer de rage devant tant de lâcheté de ma part .  
  
*Quatre*  
  
J'entends un cri venant de la pièce au-dessus de la cuisine , de la chambre de Heero et Duo . Je souris : Heero , pressé , n'avait pas eu la patience de réveiller Duo , dit la marmotte ( dixit Wufei ) , en douceur . Vu le bruit qui avait devancé le cri de Duo, il a probablement du lui organiser une rencontre brutale avec le sol . Je me tourne vers Trowa :  
  
-Tu peux me passer le beurre , s'il te plait !  
  
Mon sourire se fige un peu lorsque je croise son regard , je sens mon c?ur battre plus vite , plus fort . Puis il tourne la tête pour prendre le beurre , mon regard est attiré par ses lèvres et je me demande quel effet cela me ferait de les embrasser ses lèvres qui ne sourissent quasiment jamais . Je suis tellement plongé dans mes réflexions , que je ne me rend même pas compte qu'elles se sont mise à bouger et que la voix de mon bien aimé me parle .  
  
-Quatre . Quatre ?  
  
Je m'arrache à ma contemplation puis immédiatement rougir lorsque je croise le regard de Trowa où réside une question muette . Je baisse la tête , prend le beurre que me tend Trowa et bredouille un vague :  
  
-. Merci .  
  
Tu te tourne et tu recommence à manger ta tartine délaissée à côté de ton bol . Duo a peut être raison , je devrais peut être te le dire , te regarder droit dans les yeux et te dire - Je t'aime - tout simplement . Mais j'ai si peur que tu n'acceptes pas mon amour , que tu me rejette , j'ai mis tant de temps avant que tu acceptes mon amitié , je n'aimerais pas briser tous nos efforts avec mon égoïsme : tu as autant si ce n'est plus , contribué à la réalisation de ce lien entre nous que moi .  
  
5 minutes plus tard , les 5 G-boys sont devant l'ordinateur à Yui recevant ainsi l'ordre de mission .  
  
*Wufei*  
  
-Une base de Oz a 2 km d'ici est à détruire : c'est une usine de Léo en apparence mais c'est en réalité une prison pour terroristes : notre but , libérer le plus de personnes en 20min , c'est le répit qui nous accordé avant que les gardes qui vont pendre la relève ne remarque quelque chose . Normalement à vous quatre , vous devriez réussir à libérer tout le monde .  
  
Heero viens de prendre la parole pour nous expliquer la mission , je dois bien lui reconnaître quelque chose , c'est que lorsqu'il explique une mission , c'est clair , net et précis . Mais là quelque chose cloche : Trowa a haussé le sourcil droit de quelques millimètres , Quatre a porté sa main au c?ur , chose qui ne fait que lorsque son don d'empathie lui transmet des émotions plutôt violentes , son regard est tourné vers Duo . Je me tourne vers lui . Duo se mort la lèvre inférieur et regarde Heero avec une drôle d'expression . de l'inquiétude ? A mon avis il a compris comme nous tous qu'Heero a omis 2 ou 3 détails.  
  
-Heero .  
  
Sa voix était trop calme : mauvais signe .  
  
-Peux-tu nous transmettre l'ordre de mission en entier ?  
  
Toujours cette voix dangereusement calme , je me tourne vers Heero : il a l'air décidé à ne rien dire de plus pourtant il ouvre la bouche . Maxwell a toujours été le plus doué des 5 pilotes pour tout ce qui est persuasion orale.  
  
-Une base de Oz a 2 km d'ici est à détruire : c'est une usine de Léo en apparence mais c'est en réalité une prison pour terroristes : notre but , libérer le plus de personnes en 20min , c'est le répit qui nous accordé quand l'un de nous ,s'occupera du régiment attaché à la garde de cette prison , du moins avant que les gardes qui vont prendre la relève ne remarque quelque chose . Normalement à quatre , nous devrions réussir à libérer tout le monde : c'est le plus important , il faut libérer tout le monde : la moindre personne qui restera prisonnière , sautera avec la base . Nous avons 98 pour cent de réussite .  
  
Ce fut Quatre qui reprit la parole mécaniquement  
  
-Cause des 2 pour cent d'erreur ?  
  
-La diversion : il y a 25 pour cent de chance pour que le pilote soit . capturé , pas tué , Treize nous veut vivant .  
  
Maigre réconfort nous savions tous que si Treize nous épargnait la mort , il n'en était pas de même pour la torture .  
  
Ce fut moi qui trancha le silence .  
  
-Répartition des rôles ?  
  
-Etant le meilleur en informatique , c'est moi qui rentre le premier : les systèmes d'ouverture des prisons sont informatisés , Duo vient avec moi : j'ai besoin de lui pour neutraliser les gardes en douceur , ensuite il va guider les prisonniers du bloc Est , Trowa Ouest , Quatre Nord et Wufei Sud . Grâce à quelques explosifs je vais essayer de neutraliser tous les gardes , d'un coup . J'ai une mitraillette pour finir le travail .  
  
Le pire c'est que la situation exposée comme ça, la répartition des rôles paraissait on ne peut plus logique . Duo sortit précipitamment ; il devait être inquiet pour ne pas sortir de feinte mais depuis quelques semaines il était tellement occupé à penser à Heero qu'il n'en disait plus beaucoup . Pour un peu ça me manquerait ce bavardage incessant , malheureusement il n'a qu'en même pas oublié le surnom débile qu'il me donne (il fallait pas trop en demander ) : Wuffy . J'ai horreur quand il m'appelle comme ça ! . C'était comme ça que m'appelait Meiran .  
  
Pour ce qui ne savent pas Meiran est la défunte femme de Wufei , c'était un mariage arrangé mais il l'aimait bien quand même . Elle est morte en combattant Oz à sa place à bord d'un Gundam inachevé : c'est pour sa mémoire qu'il se bat et qu'il ne porte quasiment que du blanc . ( Couleur du deuil dans la culture chinoise ) 


	2. 2: Douleur et inconnue

Chapitre 2 : Douleur et inconnue  
  
*Heero*  
  
Duo est sorti précipitamment , suivi aussitôt de Quatre . Trowa me lance un regard , je sais très bien ce qu'il pense : il voudrait que ce soit moi qui aille voir Duo . On sait bien tous les 2 que même Quatre aura du mal à le résonner . Je lui renvoie un regard pour dire que j'irais tout à l'heure . Il sort pour rejoindre Quatre .  
  
-Vous vous ressemblez tellement que vous n'avez besoin d'un seul regard pour vous comprendre . ironique !  
  
Wufei venez de parler , je me tourne vers lui .  
  
-Que veux tu dire ?  
  
-Que Trowa et toi vous comprenez d'un seul regard : vous venez tout juste de finir une discussion silencieuse !  
  
-Et en quoi est-ce ironique ?  
  
-Tu parles ?  
  
Il employait un ton sarcastique , je me demande ce qu'il me veut .  
  
-Hm .  
  
-Heero , toi et Trowa ne faites pas la même erreur que moi : je l'ai perdue à cause de la guerre et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire ce que je l'aimais .  
  
Il sortit . Je soupire : je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut . Je m'installe devant mon ordinateur . Je relis l'ordre de mission , je fais une grimace puis l'envoie dans la corbeille électronique de mon ordinateur .  
  
Puis . douleur :une brûlure se rependit dans mes bras et mes jambes , une douleur aiguë , lancinante . Elle me fit tomber de ma chaise . Je vis blanc , mes oreilles bourdonnent , mon c?ur s'emballe , j'avais mal , pire encore que les tortures de Oz , une torture aussi bien mentale que physique ou était-ce seulement psychique ? Je ne sais pas , je ne sais plus , je sais que j'ai mal , je ne peux plus penser logiquement , j'en viens presque à souhaiter mourir , ne plus souffrir , moi , le Soldat Parfait . Douce ironie quand tu nous tiens .  
  
Cela dure, il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je suis tombé , j'ai l'impression que mon corps change .  
  
Puis la douleur qui consume mon corps s'assortit d'une fureur qui croissait en moi à mesure que je souffrais , une rage impuissante qui commençait donc à s'attaquer aux fondations mêmes de ma raison . Pour la première fois depuis des années le masque d'indifférence du soldat parfait tomba . Comme un soldat en colère que j'avais vu un jour , j'avais envie de jeter tout ce que j'avait sous la main . Mais la douleur ne me laissant pas la possibilité de bouger , je me mis à rejeter toutes mes convictions et mes souvenirs . Le professeur J m'a toujours utilisé et jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela me laissait indifférent mais maintenant . j'ai envie de le tuer en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il m'a forcé à faire ; mon entraînement , les missions ,les meurtres , les expériences , je suis presque sur que c'est de sa faute si je souffre autant . Et les pilotes , je ne peux pas leur faire confiance : je suis tout seul comme toujours . Seul . Seul . Tout se mélange dans ma tête : je me souvins de la petite fille et de son chien , de mon entraînement ,de mes douleurs et courbatures , du jour où J avait faillit me tuer en poussant l'entraînement trop loin , de soldats qui tombaient sous mes coups , de tant et tant de visages . tous morts devant moi . , puis d'un souvenir oublié depuis longtemps . trop longtemps ? Un visage me ressemblant me sourit , il y a une très belle femme qui me porte , je ne suis qu'un bébé , . puis des hurlements . des flammes , une bataille au loin . la femme qui me porte me donne à une petite fille et la pousse dans un passage secret . sombre tellement sombre . la petite fille crie , je cris avec .un soldat arrive il m'arrache des mains de la gamine , et lui dit de courir . Il nous sauve du carnage , pendant qu'il me porte je vois des flammes ravageaient un grand bâtiment . je vois son visage à la lumière des flammes : Odin Lowe . Ma mère m'avait abandonné , nous avaient abandonnés , moi et ma s?ur . Un autre souvenir me frappe : ma s?ur devenue une belle jeune fille . agressée , violée puis tuée , vengée par Odin , elle lui fait promettre de me protéger . Ma s?ur m'a abandonné à son tour avant que ce ne soit le tour d'Odin qui m'abandonna aux mains et aux expériences de J en mourant . Je me rend compte que j'ai déjà ressenti une douleur pareil avant , lors de la première expérience de J sur moi : juste après la mort d'Odin . C'est depuis ce jour , qu'un masque d'indifférence couvre mes traits , un masque qui se fissure . Tous , ils m'ont tous abandonné , . tous .tous . La douleur devint trop forte pour moi , je sentis la vie me quitter ou du moins échapper à mon contrôle , le besoin de survivre et de me venger devint la seule chose à laquelle je pus me raccrocher : chaque misérable nuit solitaire serait vengée , chaque blessure , chaque terreur non ressentit , chaque larmes retenues . Tournant dans l'obscurité , allant et venant aux limites de la folie , je réussis , je ne sais comment à m'installer dans mon lit , aux prix de nombreux efforts , puis tombant dans un gouffre sans fond , je jure que je rendrais . peine pour peine .  
  
*Trowa*  
  
Je me demande ce que fait Heero , il m'a pourtant fait comprendre qu'il nous aiderait pour faire entendre raison à Duo . Quoique de toute façon , ce n'est plus nécessaire , mon petit Quatre s'en est tout à fait sorti tout seul . Je me demande ce que dira Heero lorsqu'il se rendra compte que le petit dieu de la mort à l'intention de rester à ses côtés pour la mission . Bah on verra bien . Puis on l'entendit descendre , Wufei dans le canapé n'y fit pas attention , et Quatre et Duo était dans la cuisine . La . fille qui descendit les escaliers me surprit . Ses yeux étaient bleu cobalt mais elle avait le regard vide et bouillant d'une rage difficilement contenue , un peu comme Duo lorsque son côté schizophrène , nommé Shinigami était de sorti , ses longs cheveux bruns arrivaient à ses côtes . Elle est habillé comme Heero mais . qui est-elle ? C'est ce moment que choisit Duo pour sortir normalement pour une fois , de la cuisine . Je vis la jeune fille tournait son regard vers lui . Duo la vit et poussa un cri , ce fut le déclenchement , Quatre déambula dans la salon , et Wufei se leva du canapé en un geste brusque . Le regard cobalt tourna au rouge sang , la fille sortit son flingue à une vitesse incroyable et d'un seul mouvement elle tira une vingtaine de balle . Je ne respirais plus . elle sauta par la fenêtre et s'enfuit en courant . Je cours jusqu'à Quatre . qui n'a rien grâce aux réflexe incroyable du Shinigami . Duo lui ai été touché au mollet droit et une balle a éraflé son bras , Wufei toujours debout regarde son sabre d'un air hébété : il n'y avait plus de sabre ou du moins il est en miettes à ses pieds . Heureusement cela ne semble être que son sabre d'entraînement : il serait rentré dans une rage folle si cela avait été le sabre de ses ancêtres . Wufei est décidément trop porté sur le passé , mais bon qui ne l'est pas ? C'est à ce moment que je remarque les éraflures de Duo , il en a sur tout le corps . Ce fut Duo qui me fit comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé .  
  
-Putain , elle sait tirer cette meuf : elle a cassé tous mes couteaux , en fait j'aurais pas bougé , je suis sur que je ne serait même pas blessé . Mais au fait , c'était qui ? J'ai pas eu le temps de voir . et elle descendait de l'escalier , elle a peut être tué Heero !!!!  
  
-Ne soit pas ridicule Duo , Heero n'est pas nommé le Perfect Soldier pour rien ! répliqua mon ange .  
  
Duo fait une mine peu convaincu et décide de monter , Wufei le suivit . Quatre et moi nous nous regardons : il faut savoir qui était cette fille .  
  
*La jeune fille *  
  
D'abord, cela me parut être une luciole volant à la limite de mon champs de vision - quelque chose de petit qui luisait sans lumière , un point de non- noir dans un monde de ténèbres. Je ne comprenais pas où j'étais , qui j'étais , ce que j'étais , mes idées étaient perdues dans un mélange de rage et de douleur .  
  
Tit.Tit.Tit.Tit.  
  
Le tintement de plus en plus aigu, de plus en plus insistant, me déchire les oreilles et résonne douloureusement à l'intérieur de mon crâne .  
  
-Tit.Tit.Tit.Tit.  
  
J'ai l'impression de sortir d'une longue nuit rouge , et résonnant de hurlements . Mon corps léger , si léger , retrouve peu à peu sa sensibilité. J'en perçois de nouveau le poids, j'en devine les contours qui me semblaient sur le coup légèrement anormaux mais je ne pus dire pourquoi .  
  
-Tit.Tit.Tit.Tit.  
  
Je tente de soulever mes paupières alourdies par le profond sommeil d'où j'émergeais . J'ouvris mes yeux , et les referme aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière blanche , trop blanche. Je recommence doucement , lentement .  
  
-Infirmière , je crois qu'elle se réveille , chuchota un homme , penché au- dessus du lit .  
  
Je viens de redresser ma tête brune avec un peu de panique et regarde autour de moi , sans rien reconnaître .  
  
-Tout va bien , reprit l'homme en blanc , il me rappelait un docteur . L'accident vous a causé un grand choc , mais vous n'avez rien de cassé . Vous êtes robuste et devrez vous rétablir rapidement .  
  
Je me rallonge et replonge dans les ténèbres du sommeil .  
  
- Tit.Tit.Tit.Tit.  
  
Je tends la main , pour essayer d'arrêter ce bruit lancinant , blessant mes tampons. Le docteur sembla comprendre car il s'avança vers un appareil situé près du lit , et appuya sur un bouton .  
  
Tit.  
  
Les petites notes cessent .  
  
-Cela nous permettait de surveiller les battements de votre c?ur , mais nous n'en avons plus besoin maintenant, dit-il en s'adressant à moi . Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous m'entendez ?  
  
Je regarde les lèvres de l'homme remuer. J'écoute les sons sortir .  
  
-Mademoiselle , vous m'entendez ? répétait le médecin . Mademoiselle ?  
  
Que signifie tout cela ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Je ne comprends pas ce que je vois , ni ce que j'entende et je n'ai qu'une envie : fermer les yeux et m'endormir à nouveau .  
  
-Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? répétait le médecin, d'une voix inquiète. Quelque chose ne vas pas , poursuit-il en se tournant vers l'infirmière derrière lui . Je crois que nous allons devoir faire de nouveaux examens .  
  
Les murs sont blancs , les plafonds sont blancs , les vêtements des infirmiers sont blancs . Même leurs souliers sont blancs . Si il a bien une chose que je me rappelle avant de ressombrer dans l'inconscience , c'est que je HAIS les hôpitaux .  
  
*Duo *  
  
Nous sommes montés à l'étage , moi et Wufei , pour voir . une chaise renversée , l'ordinateur toujours ouvert aucunes traces de Heero . Pendant que je cherche un indice de bagarre , ou même une fenêtre brisée ou quoi que ce soit expliquant où est mon Hee-chan. n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé , Wufei lui pianote sur l'ordinateur que Heero avait laissé allumé .  
  
-Maxwell , regarde ça !  
  
Je m'avançais devant l'ordinateur .  
  
/ Ordre de mission Une base de Oz à 2 km de votre plaque est une prison pour terroristes . BUT : la détruire .  
  
Le pilote 01 est déchargé de cette mission , et doit rejoindre son mentor rapidement /  
  
-Heero ne doit participer à la mission ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait le rôle le plus difficile .  
  
-Il faut croire Maxwell , que tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui vu que le Perfect Soldier se met à aller à l'encontre des ordre .  
  
-Vraiment , Wuffy l'idée que tu développe un quelconque humour m'empli de joie .. Mais là , .. C'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT !  
  
-Je pense que nous pourrions aller voir les autres s'il ont quelque chose sur cette fille , en dernier recours, on peut toujours aller voir le professeur J . 


	3. 3: le charmant jeune homme

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
MAKENA : désolée pour le retard mais je suis en vacance et j'en profite ^^ .  
  
Diane23 : t'es pas douée ^^ ;; . Mais bon merci quand même !!  
  
Luna : Comme le dirais Charlotte ( une amie ) j'adore transformer mes personnages en fille ^^ ;; .  
  
Chapitre 3 : Amnésique .  
  
*jeune fille*  
  
-Vous avez perdu la mémoire . Vous êtes amnésique .  
  
J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond . Moi , amnésique ?  
  
-Heureusement vous n'avez oublié que vos souvenirs !  
  
QUE ? Il me semble que c'est quand même assez important !  
  
-Qui suis-je ?  
  
Le docteur semble embarrassé .  
  
-Vous avez été renversée par une voiture . Le conducteur a dit que vous n'aviez ni papier ni quoique se soit pouvant nous renseigniez sur votre identité .  
  
Mon regard se fit impassible : je me refermais sur moi-même , tout pour ne plus voir cette pitié dans ses yeux .  
  
-Mais ce charmant jeune homme ( le conducteur ) a proposé de vous héberger jusqu'à ce que vous prouviez une autre solution .  
  
Alors en plus d'être complètement pommée , j'allais vivre chez un inconnu par charité . 'et si c'était un ennemi ? .'  
  
-Vos souvenir peuvent vous revenir avec le temps , un choc psychologique ou une évocation . Tout dépend de la personne , de plus cette 'reprise de conscience' de votre passé peut être indolore ou très brutale et douloureuse . Là encore je ne peux rien affirmer , le cerveau reste un mystère que l'homme n'a fait qu'effleurer .  
  
Et il continua , mais je n'écoutais plus , ce dont il me parlait me semblait si futile ! Après tout , un soldat ne ressent pas la douleur 'carpe diem' : je verrais bien le moment venu tu dois faire abstraction de la douleur . Tu dois être un soldat . un soldat parfait .. Sa voix et son enthousiasme me berça jusqu'à m'endormir . Pourtant j'entendais toujours cette petite voix très désagréable .  
  
'Tue !  
  
Tue-le !  
  
Elimine tout témoin .'  
  
***  
  
*Quatre*  
  
-Vous n'avez vraiment rien trouvé ?  
  
Duo semble si inquiet .  
  
-Quatre , tu le 'sens' encore ?  
  
Je lui répond ? Son regard m'implore .  
  
-Duo .  
  
-Tu ne le sens pas .  
  
C'est une constatation amère , une vérité bien peu crédible , des mots dont Duo ne veut pas voir l'impact , pourtant .  
  
-Il n'est pas mort : le lien est toujours là , c'est plutôt comme-ci il était dans un coma , je veux dire je ne ressens aucune émotion , ni aucune vibration de sa part .  
  
-Bah ça , ça change pas , notre glaçon international n'a pas de sentiment !  
  
Duo plaisante , comme toujours le masque du Clown est à sa place .  
  
-Duo, même si il les réprime et qu'il n'émettait qu'une faible vibration , cette vibration existait .  
  
Duo même s'il souriait , semblait sur le point de craquer , je cassais impitoyablement ses derniers espoirs .  
  
-Quatre tu as bien dit que en gros le seul moyen d'être dans un tel état c'est d'être dans le coma ?  
  
Mon amour qui aligne plus de 2 mots la situation est vraiment grave . Et voilà ce qui se passe à force de fréquenter Duo . . . je deviens cynique .  
  
-C'est à peu près ça .  
  
Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir . Il ignore mon air interrogatif et se tourne vers Duo et Wufei .  
  
-Vous , vous allez voir le docteur J .  
  
C'est bien beau ça mais nous on fait quoi ?  
  
-Tandis que nous on va vérifier que Treize n'a attrapé aucun résistant , et on va regarder les entrées de nouveaux patients dans les fichiers des hôpitaux du coin .  
  
Je crois que ça répond à ma question . Demain les recherches commencent .  
  
* jeune fille *  
  
L'infirmière rentre dans ma chambre , les yeux rouges : elle a pleuré . Elle défait le bandage autour de ma tête , je n'en ai plus besoin . Elle parle pour elle-même , elle ne semble pas porter d'importance à ma présence , je ne saisis que quelques mots mais suffisamment pour comprendre la situation .  
  
'accident de voiture . . . trafiquée . . . explosion . . . docteur . . . mort'  
  
Le docteur est mort dans un attentat ? Le pauvre il semblait aimer la vie , et il était sympathique !  
  
'Bien un témoin de moins'.  
  
***  
  
Un nouveau médecin me prend en charge , j'eus le droit à de nouveaux tests pour voir si je pouvais sortir . Aujourd'hui le 'charmant' jeune homme m'emmène chez lui . Le médecin m'en parle depuis des heures , j'en viens presque à croire qu'il veut ma place : je la lui céderais volontiers si je pouvais . Il me demande toutes les 5mins si je suis pas stressée ? Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'on ressent quand on est stressé .  
  
Un jeune homme s'avance vers nous .Un jeune homme athlétique assez grand avec de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés , seulement le haut de son visage est caché par un masque 'le bras droit de Treize', dommage je suis sure qu'il doit être très beau . 'Pilote ennemi . . . adversaire'  
  
'Zeck Marquise bat toi !'  
  
*Duo*  
  
Nous avons enfin atterri sur le bateau d'Howard , il doit être au allant tour de midi . Je regarde Wufei .  
  
-Et bien mon petit Wuffy , il semble que la chasse au savant fou commence .  
  
Le 'petit Wuffy' se contente d'un regard noir aujourd'hui . Mais si mes termes ne sont pas appropriés, ils ne sont pas pour autant inexacts : personne n'a vu le professeur J , le dernier qui là vu c'est Howard : voilà pourquoi les sweepers fêtent mon retour , alors que je ne suis ici que pour mieux repartir . Mais je ne vais pas briser leur fête , de toute façon j'ai besoin de me changer les idées . . . trop de pression !  
  
*Trowa*  
  
Rien . . . rien et rien que dire d'autre ? Il nous reste encore 4 hôpital à visiter et les 4 précédents n'ont rien donné . Il est midi et nous n'avons rien manger depuis que les autres sont partis, depuis ce matin .  
  
Je propose à Quatre de manger un peu celui-ci accepte avec joie . . . Nous avons tous 2 besoin de quelque minutes de repos .  
  
*Jeune fille*  
  
-Bonjour , je suis Zeck Marquise .  
  
Bizarre j'ai l'impression de connaître ce nom . Je lui sers la main . Je crois que je commence à comprendre le docteur , Mr Marquise dégage une impression de confiance en soi , de sérénité , et faisait preuve d'une présence physique extraordinaire .  
  
Il m'ouvre la porte galamment , se met au volant et démarre . Je regarde le paysage défilé devant mes yeux , je me sens bien le calme qui règne dans la voiture me fait oublier l'espace d'un instant .  
  
Man?uvre de l'ennemi pour te mettre en confiance , ne te fie à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même !  
  
Non vraiment j'ai l'impression de ne jamais m'être aussi bien sentie .  
  
***  
  
Un peu plus loin un hôpital explose . 


	4. 4 : Visite et arrestation

Hathor : En fait les paroles entre '' sont en quelques sortes des souvenirs de l'entraînement de Heero mais bon je l'expliquerais dans un autre chapitre .  
  
Luna & Hathor : si vous voulez savoir avec qui va terminer la 'jeune fille ' , il faut lire : je le dit pas ^^ .  
  
Chapitre 4 : Visite et arrestation  
  
* Jeune fille *  
  
La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant une magnifique maison . Pas très grande, elle se trouvait à l'écart d'un petit village au bord d'une falaise , et on pouvait entendre la mer s'écrasait contre le pied de la falaise . Une brise maritime joua avec mes cheveux lâchés . Je respirait profondément , je remarquais alors que tout à ma contemplation , je n'avais pas vu que Zeck me faisait signe d'aller dans la maison .  
  
Il me montra la maison dans son ensemble , alors que moi je regardais ses gestes fluides et élégants il avait quelque chose de familier . . .  
  
-Et voilà la bibliothè. . .  
  
-On se connaîtrait pas ?  
  
Je venais de l'interrompre mais plus je le regardais, plus j'était sure de l'avoir déjà vu ! Zeck soupira , puis me sourit gentiment .  
  
-Vous savez . . .  
  
-Tu , pas la peine de me vouvoyer .  
  
-Enfin je suis un grand ami de son excellence Treize Kushrenada .  
  
-. c'est qui ce type ?  
  
Zeck me regarda , je suis sure qu'il était étonné , puis il compris : l'amnésie .  
  
-Je préfère que tu te fasse une opinion par toi même : je te donnerais quelques magazines où on parle de lui . Comme je suis un de ses amis mon avis risque d'être un peu subjectif : le monde est en guerre et Treize représente l'un des 2 partis opposés. Enfin , tout ça pour te dire qu'il m'arrive de faire des apparitions à la télé . . .  
  
Je reste septique mais bon c'est une explication qui se vaut .  
  
-Je ne serais pas souvent là : je suis soldat . Donc je te conseille d'essayer de te trouver un boulot et de te faire des amis , parce que dans cette grande maison tu risque de vite t'ennuyer .  
  
Je reste silencieuse , que dire ? De tout façon, je crois que je suis d'une nature silencieuse .  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Il se tourne vers moi , l'expression caché par son masque .  
  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi est tu soldat ?  
  
Il reste silencieux .  
  
-Pour la paix . . .  
  
-Combattre pour la paix ? Ca me semble assez contradictoire !  
  
-Malheureusement , il y a des fois où on ne nous laisse pas le choix .  
  
Prise par une inspiration soudaine , je m'avance et pose ma main sur sa joue .  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai . . . On a toujours le choix .  
  
Puis je m'écarte .  
  
-Je vais faire un tour dans le village !  
  
Je vais dans le couloir pour sortir . . . Je sais qu'il me regarde , je le sens dans mon dos .  
  
'Ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi . . . ou le faire pour semer le doute dans son esprit : le doute peux être provoqué par des paroles mais aussi . . . par des gestes .'  
  
*Wufei*  
  
J'ai enfin réussi à tirer Duo hors de cette fête de 'bienvenue' , d'ailleurs cette imbécile me fait la tête : non mais vraiment , je veux bien qu'il se détende un peu mais il y a des limites !  
  
P*** mais où il est passé Howard .  
  
-Désolé, les gars mais Howard est actuellement chez son ex-femme pour voir sa fille .  
  
-Quoi !!!!!  
  
Mais Kamisama , c'est pas possible pourquoi le ciel s'acharne contre nous ? Duo lui a l'air étonné : apparemment plus par le fait qu'Howard a une autre famille que les sweepers que par le fait qu'on doit aller Amérique pour trouver Howard , parce que lui seul peut nous aider !  
  
*Quatre*  
  
Le dîner était délicieux , je n'avais jamais goûté à la cuisine française mais là je suis conquis : j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les choses françaises .  
  
Trowa en est un bel exemple , non ?  
  
-Bon , on y va ?  
  
Dommage qu'il ne parle pas plus , mais ça peut être une qualité !  
  
Bon on est reparti : encore 4 hôpitaux : ça veut dire : file d'attente pour arriver à une secrétaire qui sera incapable de comprendre ce qu'on veut , puis il va falloir parlementer avec elle pendant minimum une demi-heure pour qu'elle accepte enfin de nous laisser voir ses fichiers , alors que les autres qui font la queue , vont commencer à râler . Puis il va falloir regarder tous les noms voir si l'un d'eux est susceptible d'être celui qu'aurait pu choisir Heero puis il va falloir vérifier ces patients dans leurs chambres pour voir si c'est lui . . .  
  
Moi-même avec ma nature calme et patiente , j'ai du mal à supporter ça ! Heureusement que Trowa est là . Sinon même pour retrouver Heero , je crois que j'aurais fait une crise de nerfs !  
  
*Zeck*  
  
Elle est partie . . . 'elle' , je me demande si elle va se choisir un nom . Dommage que je ne puisse pas passer plus de temps avec elle mais avec les Gundams qui n'ont pas cessé d'attaquer nos bases les plus importantes . . .  
  
C'est bizarre mais elle a raison : j'ai moi aussi l'impression de la connaître : sa détermination , son air inaccessible et même ses silences me semblent familiers , où est-ce que j'aurais pu la connaître ? Il faudra que je fasse des recherches . . . ne serait-ce que pour savoir son nom .  
  
'On a toujours le choix' , elle avait l'air si sur de ces paroles et en même tant . . . elle paraissait douter . . . mais quoiqu'il en soit , ce n'est pas vrai , il y a des cas où l'on n'a pas le choix : le chemin est tracé et il n'y a pas d'autres sentiers . . .  
  
J'avance ma main vers mon masque .  
  
Non . . . moi je n'ai pas eu de choix . . .  
  
*Jeune fille*  
  
Je m'avance vers le village en réfléchissant . Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire comme boulot : je ne sais même pas ce dont je suis capable.  
  
Tout en avançant je me rend compte que le village n'est pas si petit que ça. Il y a des petits commerces mais un panneaux publicitaire indique une grande surface pas loin . Il y a également deux , trois cafés , un garage , un cinéma . . . C'est étrange mais quand j'essaie de me rappeler l'intérieur , je ne me rappelle pas comment c'est , pourtant je sais ce que c'est , je sais ce qu'on y voit , mais j'ai l'impression de n'y être jamais entrée .  
  
'Tu ne dois pas avoir de distraction : un soldat n'en a pas besoin , un soldat doit obéir aux ordres et accomplir ses missions!'  
  
Je hausse les épaules et continue ma visite 'touristique' : il y a également une boîte de nuit , un peu à l'écart quand même , un restaurant , puis des habitations , pleins de maisons et un parc avec des jeux pour les petits , une marre . . .  
  
Des gamins jouent à la balle , je les regarde d'un banc , j'essaie de me représenter plus jeune , jouant moi aussi , mais je n'y arrive pas : je le sens quelque part mais à chaque fois que je me suis sur le point de me souvenir de quelque chose , ça m'échappe à nouveau : c'est très frustrant !  
  
Bon il faut que je me cherche un travail , moi ! Je me lève à regret .  
  
Je me dirige calmement vers la sortie du parc . Est-ce que secrétaire demande des connaissances spéciales ? Je ne sais pas de toute façon , je ne crois pas que j'aimerais faire secrétaire .  
  
Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule , avant d'avoir pu réaliser quoique ce soit , j'avais mis le gars à terre son poignet cassé . Une femme qui avait assisté à la scène hurla comme une hystérique alors que je venais juste de me rendre compte de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais . Aussitôt un gendarme rappliqua et me demanda de m'éloigner de ma 'victime' et de rester calme , une demi-heure plus tard j'étais dans la gendarmerie que je n'avais pas vu au cours de ma 'visite' .  
  
Je me trouvais assis dans une petite salle en face d'un gars alors qu'un autre faisait craquer ses articulations .  
  
'Tu trouvera toujours des abrutis qui essayeront de t'apeurer mais tu n'as rien à craindre : tu ne connais pas la peur , tu es le soldat parfait !'  
  
Mon regard indifférent sembla déconcerter un peu le policier en face de moi : une gamine d'environ 16 ans , se retrouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec deux policiers dont l'un a vraisemblablement envie de se défouler et ça lui fait ni chaud , ni froid ?  
  
A vrai dire , je devrais peut-être avoir peur , mais je ne rappelle pas ce que c'est .  
  
-Alors petite , Quel est ton nom ?  
  
Je reste silencieuse : je n'ai rein à dire .  
  
-Bon OK , tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu as agressé ce gars ?  
  
Je le regarde froidement , ils sont pathétiques !  
  
-'Agressé' est un bien grand mot !  
  
Le gars en lâcha la cigarette qu'il venait de sortir puis poussa un juron .  
  
-P*** , tu lui as pété le poignet peut-être à vie et tu prouve qu''agressé' est un terme excessif ? Dis moi gamine t'as quel âge ?  
  
Et nous y voilà .  
  
-J'en sais rien .  
  
-Ecoute , je suis pas très patient , alors t'as intérêt à me répondre !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise ? Il se masse les trempes.  
  
'perte de temps , devant des gardiens non armés , jouer l'innocence jusqu'à ce que tu puisses trouver une porte pour t'évader.'  
  
Inconsciemment mon regard se tourne vers la porte , le gars à côté semble l'avoir remarquer par ce qu'il eut un rictus.  
  
-Désolé , ma mignonne mais t'es pas prête de sortir !  
  
Il s'approche jusqu'à ce que je sente son odeur de cigarette et de bière , il approche sa main de ma joue .  
  
'N'hésite jamais à avoir recourt à la force ; ça évite les pertes de temps .'  
  
-John , laisse la tranquille !  
  
-T'en fait pas Nicolas , je vais pas te la violer ta détenue !  
  
Devant le regard furieux de Nicolas , le gars en face de moi , 'John' jugea préférable de reculer ; Puis Nicolas reprit ses questions .  
  
-Qui sont tes responsables légaux qu'on puisse les contacter .  
  
-Je sais pas .  
  
Là , il a l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur .  
  
-Tournons la question d'une autre façon : chez qui tu dors ?  
  
Ce n'est pas reformulé la question ça ! C'est une question totalement différente !*  
  
-Zeck . . . Je loge chez Zeck Marquise .  
  
Pourquoi ils imitent des poissons ?  
  
NDA : désolée d'avoir été si longue mais j'écris 3 fic à la fois . . . je sais c'est pas malin ^^ . 


End file.
